mariofandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Glitchy
Hi there! Welcome to our wiki, and thank you for your contributions! There's a lot to do around here, so I hope you'll stay with us and make many more improvements. :' ' is a great first stop, because you can see what other people are editing right this minute, and where you can help. :Please ', if you haven't already, and create a user name! It's free, and it'll help you keep track of all your edits. :'Questions? You can ask at the Help desk or on the associated with each article, or post a message on my talk page! :Need help? The Community Portal has an outline of the site, and pages to help you learn how to edit. I'm really happy to have you here, and look forward to working with you! :MarioGalaxy {talk/ / } 14:10, 12 January 2008 (UTC) Oh and why are you telling this to me. I'm not an admin. ... I didn't know. Who is the admin anyway? Glitchy 14:13, 12 January 2008 (UTC) :I just want to expand this wiki a lot. That involves welcoming users (sniff, I was never welcomed by anybody on this wiki). Check Special:Listusers/sysop. I'll just tell you: Mouse among men, Phil.e., and Pinky49. However they are all inactive anyways, so pretty much I'm handling this wiki by myself. MarioGalaxy {talk/ / } 14:17, 12 January 2008 (UTC) Well, you're not alone. :) Also, are you anything higher than a regular user? :I am nothing higher than a regular user despite dominating the Top User widget in a month. MarioGalaxy {talk/ / } 14:21, 12 January 2008 (UTC) Hmm, I had another Mario Wiki on another site. It got onto the main site's homepage, but after that it no one really did anything anymore. Anyway, at least we can make a good one here. I know all about Mario. :If you're talking about the vandalism from the MarioWiki here I took care of it and placed a message on their main page. Turns out that one of them is a known spammer there as well as here. MarioGalaxy {talk/ / } 14:58, 12 January 2008 (UTC) Nah... No, that's not what I meant. But whatever. Also, I want to change this Wiki so it looks like Wikipedia, like the Nintendo Wikia also looks like. Glitchy 15:01, 12 January 2008 (UTC) :I don't understand (give details). Also place the messages on my talk page instead of (or in addition to) yours. MarioGalaxy {talk/ / } 15:15, 12 January 2008 (UTC) ::Also we need a for the new skins. MarioGalaxy {talk/ / } 15:20, 12 January 2008 (UTC) :::I was going to find out the procedure for this when you sent me the message. MarioGalaxy {talk/ / } 15:25, 12 January 2008 (UTC) ::::I was on WIkia when you sent me the message. MarioGalaxy {talk/ / } 15:29, 12 January 2008 (UTC) :::::I don't understand. It shows at the top of the screen: New Message and if the message is for a different wikia it will say the name of the wiki where there is a new message. MarioGalaxy {talk/ / } 15:40, 12 January 2008 (UTC) ::::::OOPs forgot to put your name for admin as well. Then again you only started editng today, and well..... MarioGalaxy {talk/ / } 15:42, 12 January 2008 (UTC) ''(Undent)''I still don't know what you mean. Please try to not use abbreviations for it. MarioGalaxy {talk/ / } 15:56, 12 January 2008 (UTC) ::No I don't. My 2 main browsers are MSN and Opera (my wii). MarioGalaxy {talk/ / } 20:00, 12 January 2008 (UTC) :::Why? No anyways. MarioGalaxy {talk/ / } 22:30, 12 January 2008 (UTC) ''(Undent)''Don't ever ask for that ever again. There are Parental Controls. Also I don't know why you want it. MarioGalaxy {talk/ / } 23:23, 12 January 2008 (UTC) Admin thing That is assuming I get made an admin and after a few days since you should have to be editing for a while before becoming one. MarioGalaxy {talk/ / } 15:50, 12 January 2008 (UTC) :I made a forum on the help desk of central Wikia about our problem. MarioGalaxy {talk/ / } 21:36, 12 January 2008 (UTC) Page name The first time you mention the name of an article in that same article you should use bold text, not itallics. MarioGalaxy {talk/ / } 20:06, 12 January 2008 (UTC) Okay okay! You don't need to snap at me! I didn't know!Glitchy 01:41, 13 January 2008 (UTC)